The Antoine D'Terror Picture Show''
by Wilford WebstersScanbit
Summary: Scan Cats and Bunnie Rabbot are engaged to be married and they try to find an old friend of theirs but the trip winds them up in a castle/lab of madness!


The Antoine D'Terror Theater Movie  
Dr.Acorner/Frankie(King Max Acorn)-Tim Curry  
Wilford " Scan/bit" Cats/Brad Majors-Ricky Martin  
Bunnie Rabbot/Janet Weiss(Kuweis)-Christine Cavanaugh  
Knuckles/Riff Raff-Brian Drummond  
Julie-Su/Magenta-Tara Strong  
Sally Acorn(er)/Columbia(Sally Acorn)-Kath Souice  
Dr.(Sir)Charles Hedgehog/Dr.Everrt Scott(Sir Charles/Uncle Chuck)-William Windom  
Antoine(D'Coolette)Terror/Rocky Horror-Rob Paulsen  
Sonic Hedgehog/Eddie-Jaleel White  
The Criminologist-David Suchet  
  
FADE IN  
  
  
THE FIRST IMAGE IS A SET OF RED VELVET CINEMA CURTAINS  
  
Soft Drum-Roll.  
  
  
THEY SPLIT OPTICALLY TO: REVEAL THE DISTRIBUTION COMPANY LOGO  
  
Fanfare.  
  
  
A SMALL WHITE SCREEN – ACADEMY SIZE – APPEARS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WIDESCREEN FORMAT  
  
On the sides of the image are stationary sprocket holes of celluloid.  
  
  
SCIENCE FICTION DOUBLE FEATURE  
  
Musical Introduction.  
  
Film head runs down numbers: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, START. Very scratched.  
  
During the SONG we see snatches of the films mentioned in SONG. They look old and scratched and they are INTERCUT with flashes of white screen, burnt celluloid, etc.  
  
SONG: "SCIENCE FICTION DOUBLE FEATURE"  
  
VOICE OVER  
Ken Penders was ill.  
The day the earth stood still  
But he told us where we stand  
  
VOICE OVER (CONT'D)  
And Dick Tracy was no hoax  
In silver trenchcoat.  
  
VOICE OVER (CONT'D)  
Sonic Hedgie was the fastest.  
  
VOICE OVER (CONT'D)  
Then something went wrong  
Amy Rose and Eggman  
They got caught in a celluloid jam  
  
VOICE OVER (CONT'D)  
Then at a deadly pace  
It came from outer space  
And this is how the message ran  
  
TITLE SEQUENCE – CAST AND WRITING CREDITS  
  
CHORUS  
Science Fiction – double-feature  
Dr. Robo will build a creature  
See Androids fighting Scan and Bunnie  
Dulcy Dragon was flyin' around so funny  
Oh – at the late night, double-feature  
Picture Show.  
  
VOICE OVER  
I knew General Kragok  
Was over a fought  
When tarantula took to the hills  
  
VOICE OVER (CONT'D)  
And then things really got low  
When I saw Rose  
Fight a Triffid that spits poison and kills  
  
VOICE OVER (CONT'D)  
Boomer Rotor said prunes  
Gave him the runes  
And passing them used lots of skills.  
  
VOICE OVER (CONT'D)  
And when galaxies collide  
Said Ixis Nagus to his bride  
I'm going to give you some terrible trills  
Like a –  
  
TITLE CONTINUED – TECHNICAL AND PRODUCTION CREDITS  
  
CHORUS  
Science Fiction – double-feature  
Dr. Robo will build a creature  
See Androids fighting Scan and Bunnie  
Dulcy Dragon was flyin' around so funny  
Oh – at the late-night, double-feature  
Picture Show  
By RKO O-Oh  
At the late-night, double-feature  
Picture Show  
In the back row  
At the late-night, double-feature  
Picture Show  
I want to go.  
  
DISSOLVE TO:  
  
  
EXT. A STILL FRAME OF A KNOTHOLE COMMUNITY CHURCH DAY  
  
CHORUS (CONT'D)  
To the late night double feature  
Picture Show.  
  
The SONG ends with church bells ringing joyously as the IMAGE EXPANDS TO: WIDESCREEN.  
  
The STILL FRAME bursts to life as the doors of the Knothole Church are flung open and Rotor's wedding march resounds from the church organ.  
  
The young married couple, BOOMER and ERICA ROTOR appear followed by a crowd of friends and well-wishers throwing confetti and shouting excitedly.  
  
The MINISTER shakes Boomer by the hand while Boomer slips him 20 mobians.  
  
PHOTOGRAPHERS take pictures.  
  
Scan Cats, a young, tall, kind hearted, clean-cut tomcat in his mid-twenties, comes over the congratulate Boomer. Scan and Boomer shake hands.  
  
Boomer  
Well Scan, I guess we made it huh!  
  
Scan  
Well I don't think there was any doubt about that – You and Erica have been almost inseparable ever since you sat in on Sir Hedgehog's refresher lectures.  
  
Boomer  
Tell you the truth Scan, she was the only reason I came in the first place. Science was never one of my favourite subjects but I sure with Sir Hedgehog could have made it today.  
  
Scan  
Yes, Bunnie and I are both fond of him. We drove over to see him last vacation. It's a shame his new job took him away from Knothole.  
  
Erica, the bride, throws the bouquet.  
  
Bunnie catches it. She squeals with delight.  
  
The Guests cheer.  
  
Boomer  
Hey big guy. It looks like it could be your turn next.  
  
Scan  
Who knows... ha ha.  
  
Boomer & Eric drive off. Guests wave and shout, Scan & Bunnie with great enthusiasm. Guests begin to disperse.  
  
Bunnie&Scan linger outside the church. So do a strange FAMILY: An OLD MAN with a pitchfork and HIS WIFE and DAUGHTER. They resemble the Quaker family in "American Gothic", a painting.  
  
The Mother (JULIE-SU) and Father (KNUCKLES) stand outside the church doors. Their Daughter (SALLY) goes inside. The FAMILY, and the MINISTER (ACORNER), and the Guests all resemble characters we shall meet later at the Acorner place.  
  
Bunnie  
(who is holding the bouquet)  
Oh Scan, wasn't it wonderful. Didn't Erica look radiantly beautiful. Just an hour ago she was plain old Erica Senton. Now she's Mrs. Erica Rotor.  
  
Scan  
(still looking after the car)  
Er... yes, Bunnie... Boomer's a lucky guy.   
(they start to move d.s.)  
  
Bunnie  
Yes.  
  
Scan  
Everyone knows Erica's a wonderful little cook.  
  
Bunnie  
Yes.  
  
Scan  
And Boomer himself will be in line for promotion in a year or so.  
  
Bunnie  
Yes.  
  
FIRST CHORD OF "WEDDING SONG".  
  
  
EXT. CHURCHDAY  
  
"WEDDING SONG" (Silent playback for dialogue).  
  
With great decision Scan turns on Bunnie.  
  
Scan  
(spoken)  
Hey Bunnie.  
  
Bunnie  
Yes Scan.  
  
Scan  
I've got something to say.  
  
Bunnie  
Uh-huh.  
  
Scan  
I really loved the skilful way  
You beat the other girls  
To the bride's bouquet.  
  
Bunnie  
Oh Scan.  
  
Singing begins.  
Scan  
The river was deep and funny.  
  
FAMILY (KNUX& JULIE)  
Bunnie  
  
Scan  
The future is ours so let's make it sunny.  
  
FAMILY (KNUX&JULIE)  
Bunnie  
  
Scan  
So please don't tell me I'm a dummy.  
  
FAMILY (KNUX&JULIE)  
Bunnie  
  
Scan  
I've one thing to say and that's  
Honey, Bunnie  
I love you.  
The road was long and so tuffy  
(he runs backwards towards church doors)  
  
FAMILY (KNUX&JULIE)  
Bunnie  
  
Scan  
(climbing onto fence)  
There's a fire in my heart  
And you make it so luvy  
(jumps off)  
  
FAMILY (KNUX&JULIE)  
Bunnie  
  
Scan  
If there's one love for you  
o sweetie.  
  
FAMILY (KNUX&JULIE)  
Bunnie.  
  
Scan  
(getting chalk from pocket)  
I've one thing to say and that's,  
Honey,Bunnie.  
  
He chalks a heart and arrow on the church door, which Knuckles proceeds to wipe off.  
  
Scan  
I love you.  
  
Bunnie runs to him, he kneels and produces a ring.  
  
Scan  
Here's a ring to prove that  
I'm not joker.  
  
CHURCH BELLS Peal out. Knux & Julie open doors and solemnly enter the church, door closes behind them.  
  
Scan  
There's three ways that love can grow.  
That's good bad or mediocre.  
  
Bunnie grabs the ring as Scan rises. She throws down the bouquet and would fall into Scan's arms but he goes to the door to chalk on it again.  
  
Scan  
Oh – B-U-N-N-I-E  
I love you so.  
  
Bunnie, transfixed, bursts into the church.  
  
  
INT. CHURCHDAY  
  
"WEDDING SONG" Part 2.  
  
Bunnie bursts into the church, hypnotised by the ring. Scan follows her.  
  
Bunnie  
Oh!... It's nicer than  
Erica Senton had  
  
Julie-Su  
(peering up from behind pew)  
Oh Scan.  
  
Bunnie  
Now we're engaged and I'm so glad.  
  
Julie-Su & Sally  
Oh Scan.  
(both peer up and disappear)  
  
Bunnie  
That you met Mom  
And you know Dad.  
  
WHOLE FAMILY  
Oh Scan.  
(peering up together)  
  
Bunnie  
(taking his arm)  
I've one thing to say  
And that's, Scan  
I'm mad,  
For you too.  
  
Scan & Bunnie start to walk d.s., arm in arm.  
  
The strange family march slowly across them left to right, in front.  
  
Bunnie  
(laying head on Scan's shoulder)  
Oh, Scan.  
  
Scan  
Oh honey.  
  
Bunnie  
(caresses his cheek)  
I'm mad...  
  
Scan  
Oh Bunnie  
  
Bunnie  
For you.  
  
Scan  
(briefly kisses her)  
I love you too-oo-oo.  
  
Scan takes Bunnie's hands, turning to her. We are aware of the family bringing in coffin in b.g. through vestry door.  
  
Scan&Bunnie  
There's one thing left to do-ah-ooh  
(they separate)  
  
Scan  
And that's go see the man  
Who began it originally  
  
FAMILY  
(carrying coffin)  
Bunnie  
  
Scan  
When we met in his science exam  
It –  
  
The family move into position behind Scan & Bunnie.  
  
FAMILY  
Bunnie.  
  
Scan  
Made me give you the eye  
And then sunny,  
  
FAMILY  
Bunnie  
  
Family lower coffin onto floor.  
  
Scan  
I've got one thing to say, and that's  
honey,  
Bunnie.  
I love you.  
  
Bunnie runs to Scan and he hugs her.  
  
Scan  
(circling Bunnie)  
Honey,Bunnie.  
  
Bunnie circles Scan twice, admiring her ring on the way.  
  
Bunnie  
Oh Scan,  
I'm mad.  
  
Scan  
Honey,Bunnie.  
  
Scan & Bunnie kneel together with each following word until they are kneeling on the floor.  
  
Scan,Bunnie, FAMILY  
I love you.  
  
Scan & Bunnie kiss.  
  
Both look each other in the eyes lovingly like.  
  
  
INT. A STUDYNIGHT  
  
Mahogany bookcases, a large desk with a prominent globe of the world. A well-padded armchair has its back to the camera. It swings around revealing the Narrator. He is in his smoking jacket. He speaks directly to us.  
  
NARRATOR  
I would like if I may to take you on a strange journey.  
  
He crosses to the bookshelf. He selects a dossier. We see the title: "The Knothole Scenario". He returns to his desk and places it on a bookstand. He puts on his reading glasses.  
  
NARRATOR  
It seemed a fairly ordinary night when Scan Cats and his fiancee Bunnie Rabbot – two young ordinary healthy kids – left Knothole that late November evening to visit Sir Charles Hedgehog, ex-tutor and now friend of both of them. It's true there were dark storm clouds, heavy, black and pendulous, toward which they were driving. It's true also that the spare tire they were carrying was badly in need of some air. But they being normal kids and on a night out, well they were not going to let a storm spoil the events of their evening. On a night out.  
  
He closes the book marking the place.  
  
Thunder is heard distantly on the sound track.  
  
NARRATOR  
It was a night out they were going to remember for a very long time.  
  
Lighting cracks on the sound track.  
  
WIPE TO:  
  
  
EXT. NIGHT  
  
A windscreen wiper working under strain. Torrential rain on the windscreen. Scan concentrating on visibility. Bunnie eating chocolates and listening to the car radio playing an NFL Archive Broadcast of the Buffalo Bills vs Carolina Panthers  
  
A motorcycle roars past them.  
  
Bunnie  
Mah stars! That's the third motorcyclist that's passed us. They certainly take their lives in their hands. What with the weather and all.  
  
Scan  
Yes, Bunnie . Life's pretty cheap to that type.  
  
Bunnie takes another stick of gum.  
  
Offers Scan some. He accepts.  
  
The car slows to a halt.  
  
Bunnie  
What's the matter Scan, darlin'?  
  
Headlights on sign reading: "DEAD END".  
  
Scan  
I think we took the wrong fork a few miles back.  
  
Bunnie  
Oh dear! But then where did the motorcyclists come from?  
  
Scan  
Hmmm... Well, I guess we will have to turn back.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
EXT. ROADNIGHT  
  
Car reverses.  
  
Scan puts his foot on the accelerator. The wheel skids and explodes.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. CARNIGHT  
  
Bunnie  
What was that bang?  
  
Scan  
We must have a blow-out.  
  
Bunnie  
Oh...   
  
Pause.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
EXT. ROADNIGHT  
  
A bolt of lighting strikes a tree.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. CARNIGHT  
  
Scan  
You'd better sit here and keep warm while I go for help.  
  
Bunnie  
But where will ya'll go? We're in the middle of nowhere.  
  
Scan  
Didn't we pass a castle back down the road a few miles? Maybe they have a telephone I might use.  
  
He unbuckles his seatbelt.  
  
Bunnie  
Ah'm coming with ya'll.  
  
Scan  
There's no point both of us getting wet, chere.  
  
Bunnie  
Ah'm coming with ya'll.  
(she unbuckles her seatbelt)  
Besides, suggarh, the owner of the phone might be a beautiful woman and you may never come back.  
  
Scan laughs.  
  
A thunderclap.  
  
MUSIC commences and she alights from the car and follows him, newspaper over her head.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
EXT. ROADNIGHT  
  
SONG: "OVER AT THE ACORNER PLACE".  
  
The rain pours off the newspaper down Bunnie's face. She walks along, catching up with Scan.  
  
She sing plaintively.  
  
Bunnie  
In the velvet darkness  
Of the blackest night  
Burning bright.  
  
We see the two of them – Scan striding ahead, Janet nearly catching up with him.  
  
Behind them on the side of the road, sparse trees and rock formations.  
  
Bunnie  
There's a guiding star  
No matter what or who you are.  
  
They have passed a row of trees. A rock formation in the shape of a castle is silhouetted against the sky. It has a flag flying from the turret.  
  
Lightning strikes.  
  
A glow of light appears in a window. It illuminates a path to the castle.  
  
Scan and Bunnie turn.  
  
The castle is in the distance between the two of them.  
  
Scan & Bunnie  
There's a light  
  
The castle looms in the distance.  
  
PHANTOM VOICES  
Over at the Acorner place.  
  
Scan stares hard.  
  
Scan  
There's a light.  
  
The castle looms closer.  
  
PHANTOM VOICES  
Burning in the fireplace.  
  
Bunnie  
(looks to Scan)  
There's a light, a light  
In the darkness of everybody's life  
  
Taking Bunnie by the hand, Scan moves off the roadway towards the house.  
  
Scan  
I can see the flag fly  
I can see the rain  
Just the same  
There has got to be  
Something better here  
For you and me.  
  
Lighting strikes.  
  
Bunnie jumps towards Scan.  
  
Scan & Bunnie  
There's a light.  
  
The castle seems to move forward.  
  
PHANTOM VOICES  
Burning in the fireplace.  
  
Scan  
There's a light.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
EXT. CASTLE DRIVEWAYNIGHT  
  
A motorcycle convoy roars by revealing a hidden road to the castle.  
  
Scan  
A light  
In the darkness of everybody's life.  
  
The convoy drives up and disappears into a secret entrance in the rock.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
EXT. CASTLE FACADENIGHT  
  
We see a cell-like window near a massive lighted window. A tortured face appears squinting into the darkness.  
  
Knuckles  
The darkness must go  
Down the river of nights dreaming  
Flow morphia slow  
Let the sun and light come streaming  
Into my life.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
EXT. SKYNIGHT  
  
Lightning strikes.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
CASTLE FACADENIGHT  
  
Knuckles moves to the lighted window where his hunchbacked shape becomes a giant shadow.  
  
Knuckles  
Into my life.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
EXT. CASTLE DRIVENIGHT  
  
Scan and Bunnie start moving down the driveway.  
  
Scan & Bunnie  
There's a light.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
CASTLE FACADE – NIGHT  
  
Shadow turns in the window.  
  
PHANTOM VOICES  
Over at the Acorner place.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
EXT. CASTLE DRIVE – NIGHT  
  
Scan and Bunnie approach the gateway to the castle.  
  
Scan & Bunnie  
There's a light.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
CASTLE FACADE – NIGHT  
  
The shadow slowly covers the whole window.  
  
PHANTOM VOICES  
Burning in the fireplace.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
EXT. CASTLE DRIVE – NIGHT  
  
PHANTOM VOICES  
There's a light, a light.  
  
Scan and Bunnie are at the gate. There is a rusted sign.  
  
Scan and Bunnie  
In the darkness of everybody's life.  
  
A bolt of lighting illuminates the sign which reads: "Maxwell Acorner – SCIENTIST".  
  
WIPE TO:  
  
  
INT. STUDYNIGHT  
  
The Narrator is in his armchair. He leans forward with some urgency.  
  
NARRATOR  
And so it seemed that fortune had smiled on Scan and Bunnie and that they had found the assistance that their plight required – or had they?  
  
Thunderclap.  
  
WIPE TO:  
  
  
EXT. FRONT DOOR OF THE CASTLENIGHT  
  
Scan rings the doorbell. It makes a strange sound.  
  
Bunnie  
Oh, Scan. Let's go back. Ah'm cold and ah'm frightened.  
  
Scan  
Just a moment, Bunnie. They may have a telephone.  
  
The door opens. Throbbing music is heard in the background as if there is a party going on in the distance.  
  
The figure we have seen at the window emerges. He is a hunch-backed servant, Knuckles.  
  
Knuckles  
Hello.  
  
Scan  
Uh – oh – Hi! My name is Scan Cats. And this is my fiancee, Bunnie Rabbot. I – ah – wondered if you could help us. Our car has broken down about two miles up the road. Do you have a phone we might use?  
  
Knuckles  
You're wet.  
  
Bunnie  
Yes, the rain has been very heavy.  
  
Scan  
Yes.  
  
Knuckles  
Yes.  
  
  
EXT. CASTLE – NIGHT  
  
A bolt of lighting illuminates a row of vehicles parked by the castle.  
  
  
EXT. FRONT DOOR OF CASTLENIGHT  
  
Scan sees them and reacts with surprise.  
  
Knuckles realises Scan has seen them.  
  
Knuckles  
I think you had better both come inside.  
  
Bunnie  
You're too kind.  
  
They enter apprehensively.  
  
DISSOLVE TO:  
  
  
INT. STAIRWAY – NIGHT  
  
Knuckles leads them down a stairway and beckons them to follow.  
  
The MUSIC has become louder.  
  
Bunnie  
(sotto voce)  
Oh Scan, ah'm frightened. What kind of place is this?  
  
Scan  
(sotto voce)  
Oh, it's probably some kind of hunting lodge for rich weirdos.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. HALLWAYNIGHT  
  
They arrive at a hallway at the bottom of the stairs. Another servant, JULIE-SU, who bears a striking physical resemblance to Knuckles is vacuuming the stairs.  
  
Knuckles  
This way.  
  
Bunnie steps over the vacuum lead.  
  
Bunnie  
Are ya'll – giving a party?  
  
Knuckles  
No. You've arrived on a rather special night. It's one of the master's affairs.  
  
Bunnie  
Oh, lucky him.  
  
Julie-Su  
He's lucky.  
  
Scan and Bunnie look at Julie-Su, surprised by her voice.  
  
Julie-Su  
You're lucky, I'm lucky, we're all lucky.  
  
SONG: "THE TIME WARP".  
  
Scan and Bunnie are rather unnerved by this outburst from the domestic. They look back to Knuckles. He is now standing by a set of mirrors reflecting to infinity.  
  
Knuckles  
It's astounding  
Time is fleeting  
Madness takes its toll  
But listen closely  
Not for very much longer  
I've got to keep control.  
  
Julie-Su gives Knuckles a strange signal.  
  
Knuckles starts to dance in an extraordinary fashion.  
  
Knuckles  
I remember doing the Time Warp.  
  
Scan and Bunnie are amazed.  
  
Knuckles  
Drinking those moments when  
The blackness would hit me.  
  
Julie-Su half closes her eyes in pleasure.  
  
Bunnie clings to Scan.  
  
Knuckles  
And the void would be calling.  
  
Knuckles opens a set of double doors marked "BALLROOM".  
  
  
INT. BALLROOM – NIGHT  
  
Scan and Bunnie find themselves on a balcony of a huge black and silver ballroom. At the furthest end is a throne-like chair and, surrounding it, a theatre proscenium. In the body of the room are Guests. They are the people Scan and Bunnie passed on the road. They are the Outer Mobian Secret Agents – assembled on this special occasion from all over the earth. It is the Annual Outer Mobius Convention – announced by an official banner suspended over the Ballroom. They are all dressed in strange but elegant evening wear. They are a distorted version of the Guests from the Denton wedding. A party spirit prevails, they throw their arms out in a plea to Knuckles on the balcony.  
  
GUESTS  
Let's do the Time Warp again.  
  
Bunnie falls into Scan's arms.  
  
Knuckles is ecstatic.  
  
Scan revives Bunnie.  
  
GUESTS  
(repeating action)  
Let's do the Time Warp again.  
  
Bunnie faints again.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. STUDY – NIGHT  
  
The Narrator moves from his desk to the wall behind him. He pulls down a chart with illustrated dance steps on it. He gestures to the appropriate section of the diagram with the pointer.  
  
NARRATOR  
It's just a jump to the left.  
  
WIPE TO:  
  
  
INT. BALLROOM – NIGHT  
  
The Guests leap to the left in one giant step.  
  
GUESTS  
(dancing)  
And a step to the right – right –  
right – right – right.  
  
WIPE TO:  
  
  
INT. STUDY – NIGHT  
  
Narrator points to next step on the chart.  
  
NARRATOR  
With your hands on your hips.  
  
WIPE TO:  
  
  
INT. BALLROOM – NIGHT  
  
All Guests have hands on hips.  
  
GUESTS  
You bring your knees in tight.  
But it's the pelvic thrust.  
  
The rows of Guests open out with pelvic thrusts.  
  
GUESTS (CONT'D)  
They really drive you insane.  
  
We see them from the balcony and they open out in formation.  
  
GUESTS (CONT'D)  
Let's do the Time Warp again.  
  
Bunnie revives.  
  
The Guests re-form.  
  
GUESTS  
Let's do the Time Warp again.  
  
Scan and Bunnie make a run out the door.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. STAIRWAY – NIGHT  
  
They collide with Julie-Su who has blocked off the corridor with her vacuum. She sings with menace, waving the cleaner hose dangerously.  
  
Julie-Su  
It's so dreamy  
Oh, fantasy free me  
So you can't see me  
No not at all.  
  
Scan and Bunnie look at each other in alarm.  
  
Julie-Su (CONT'D)  
In another dimension.  
(she forces them back towards balcony)  
With voyeuristic intention.  
  
Scan blushes.Su (CONT'D)  
Well secluded I see all  
With a bit of a mind flip  
You're into the time slip  
Nothing will ever seem the same.  
  
They are back at the balcony.  
  
Julie-Su (CONT'D)  
You're spaced out on sensation.  
  
They are at the edge of the balcony.  
  
Julie-Su (CONT'D)  
Like you're under sedation.  
  
They force Scan and Bunnie into the Ballroom proper.  
  
The Guests turn on them.  
  
GUESTS  
Let's do the Time Warp again.  
  
Scan and Bunnie are completely dismayed.  
  
GUESTS  
Let's do the Time Warp again.  
  
SALLY, a young girl, is the household groupie. She sings with the band at the end of the Ballroom.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. BANDSTAND – NIGHT  
  
Sally  
Well I was walking down the street  
Just having a think  
When a snake of a guy  
Gave me an evil wink.  
Well it shook me up  
It took me by surprise  
He had a pick-up truck  
And the devil's eyes  
He stared at me  
And I felt a change  
Time meant nothing  
Never would again.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. BALLROOM – NIGHT  
  
GUESTS  
Let's do the Time Warp again.  
  
Scan and Bunnie are reeling.  
  
GUESTS  
Let's do the Time Warp again.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. STUDY – NIGHT  
  
Narrator. He has now become rather involved in the dance and is standing on the blotter on the top of his desk.  
  
NARRATOR  
It's just a jump to the left.  
  
He jumps to the left.  
  
WIPE TO:  
  
  
INT. BALLROOM – NIGHT  
  
GUESTS  
And then a step to the right.  
  
The Guests take one.  
  
WIPE TO:  
  
  
INT. STUDY – NIGHT  
  
The Narrator dancing on the desk.  
  
NARRATOR  
With your hands on your hips.  
  
WIPE TO:  
  
  
INT. BALLROOM – NIGHT  
  
GUESTS  
You bring your knees in tight.  
  
  
OVERHEAD TRAVELLING SHOT  
  
GUESTS  
But it's the pelvic thrust.  
  
  
LOW TRAVELLING SHOT  
  
Between their legs.  
  
GUESTS  
That really drives you insane.  
Let's do the Time Warp again.  
  
Everyone reverses direction.  
  
GUESTS  
Let's do the Time Warp again.  
  
All the Guests fall to the floor like flies exhausted.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. BALCONY/HALLWAY – NIGHT  
  
Bunnie  
Oh... Say something.  
  
Scan  
Uh you people know how to getting jiggy with it?  
  
No one laughs.  
  
Guests turn nasty.  
  
  
INT. HALL / LIFT – NIGHT  
  
Scan and Bunnie retreat to the hall. Behind them a lift slowly descends bearing a figure in a black cloak and a diamante stiletto heel – beating time to a rhythm the band has started playing.  
  
Bunnie  
Scan, please lets get out of here.  
  
Scan  
For Kami's sake keep a grip on yourself Bunnie.  
  
Bunnie  
But it seems so unhealthy here.  
  
Scan  
It's just a party chere. Lighten up  
  
Bunnie  
Well ah want to leave.  
  
Scan  
We can't go anywhere until I get to a phone.  
  
Bunnie  
Then ask the butler – or someone.  
  
Scan  
Let's wait awhile Bunnie. We don't want to interfere with their celebrations.  
  
Bunnie  
This isn't the Knothole community theater hon'.  
  
Scan  
They're probably foreigners with ways different from our own – They may do some more folk dancing.  
  
Bunnie  
Scan – ah'm cold, ah'm wet, and plain scared.  
  
Scan  
I'm here, there's nothing to worry about.  
  
Guests rise, staring mesmerised at the lift.  
  
Bunnie sees the shoe, looks up at the face of its owner.  
  
Bunnie faints.  
  
  
INT. LIFT / HALL – NIGHT  
  
The figure turns and throws open lift cage door. As camera zooms in to the death mask above them the film changes from black and white to colour. However the only colour in evidence is the red lipstick on the mouth of their host.  
  
SONG: "SWEET MARVISIE".  
  
Max  
How do you do.  
I see you've met my faithful handyman.  
He's a little brought down –   
Because when you knocked  
He thought you were the candyman.  
  
Knuckles scowls.  
  
  
INT. BALLROOM – NIGHT  
  
Max  
Don't get strung out  
by the way that I look.  
  
Max strides across the Ballroom to the throne.  
  
Max  
Don't judge a book by its cover  
I'm not much of a man  
By the light of day  
But by night I'm one hell of a lover.  
  
Bunnie gives a silent scream.  
  
Max lets the cloak fall onto the throne, which reveals his transvestite attire.  
  
The Guests scream with delight.  
  
Max  
I'm just a sweet Transvestite  
From Mobisexual Outer Mobius .  
  
He slowly moves back to Scan and Bunnie, doing leg kicks.  
  
Max  
Let me show you around, maybe play you a sound  
You look like you're both pretty groovie.  
  
He circles them and forces them into the Ballroom.  
  
Max  
Or if you want something visual  
not too abysmal  
We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie.  
  
Scan akwardly attempts to circle around Max. Max meanwhile ignores him and greets his other guests.  
  
Scan  
I'm glad we caught you at home  
Ah – could we use your phone  
We're both in a bit of a hurry.  
  
Bunnie joins Scan.  
  
Bunnie  
Right!  
  
Scan  
We'll just say where we are  
Then go back to the car  
We don't want to be any worry.  
  
Max turns on them.  
  
Max  
You got caught with a flat  
Well how about that  
Well babies don't you panic  
By the light of the night  
It'll seem alright  
I'll get you a satanic mechanic.  
  
Max turns his back on Scan and Bunnie and splitting the ranks of his Guests, departs for the other end of the Ballroom. Streamers fall.  
  
Max  
I'm just a sweet transvestite  
From Mobisexual Outer Mobius.  
  
From the throne he gestures towards Scan and Bunnie rather slowly over the next verse.  
  
Max  
Why dont'cha stay for the night  
  
Knux & Julie  
"night"  
  
Max  
Or maybe a bite  
  
Knux & Julie  
"bite"  
  
Max  
I could show you my favourite obsession  
I've been making a man  
With blonde hair and a tan  
And he's good for relieving my tension.  
  
We view from OVERHEAD as the Guests surround him adoringly.  
  
Max  
I'm just a sweet transvestite  
From Mobisexual Outer Mobius.  
  
Max storms down the Ballroom to the lift.  
  
Max  
I'm just a sweet transvestite.  
  
GUESTS  
"Sweet Transvestite"  
  
FRANK  
From Mobisexual OuterMobius.  
  
GUESTS  
"Outer Mobius"  
  
  
INT. LIFT AREA  
  
Max  
So come up to the Lab.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
CHORD: SUBLIMINAL FLASH – LABORATORY  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. LIFT AREA  
  
Max(CONT'D)  
And see what's on the slab.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
CHORD: SUBLIMINAL FLASH – Antoine'S BIRTH IN THE LABORATORY  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. LIFT AREA  
  
Max(CONT'D)  
I see you shiver with anticipation  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
CHORD: SUBLIMINAL FLASH OF LOVE MAKING  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. LIFT AREA  
  
Max(CONT'D)  
But maybe the rain  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
CHORD: FLASH – THE CAR AND THE WINDSCREEN WIPERS  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. LIFT AREA  
  
Max (CONT'D)  
Is really to blame  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
CHORD: SUBLIMINAL FLASH – THE WEDDING  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. LIFT AREA  
  
Max (CONT'D)  
So I'll remove the cause  
But not the symptom  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
CHORD: SUBLIMINAL FLASH – THE EXPLOSION  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. BALLROOM – NIGHT  
  
On the last chord the lift has disappeared.  
  
The Guests applaud ecstatically.  
  
Knuckles and Julie-Su close in on Scan and Bunnie. They remove Scan and Bunnie's wet clothes.  
  
Sally moves down from the bandstand and crosses to Scan and Bunnie. She witnesses the undressing.  
  
Sally  
Slowly, slowly. It's too nice a job to rush.  
  
The Guests moan softly as each piece of clothing is removed.  
  
Scan and Bunnie stand shivering in their underwear.  
  
There is complete silence.  
  
The Guests and Servants are motionless.  
  
Scan and Bunnie are the total object of their attention.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. HALL / LIFT – NIGHT  
  
Bunnie  
Oh Scan.  
  
Scan  
(confidentially)  
It's alright Bunnie, we'll play along for now and pull out the aces when de time is right.  
  
He turns to Sally who has been gawking at his washboard like stomach & muscles.  
  
Scan  
Ah, hi. My name is Scan W. Cats and this is my fiancee, Bunnie Rabbot. You are...   
  
Sally  
You are very lucky to be invited up to Maxy's laboratory. Some people would give their right arm for the privilege.  
  
Knuckles has opened the cage doors to the lift.  
  
The Guests rush for positions.  
  
Scan  
People like you maybe.  
  
Sally  
I've seen it.  
  
Sally escorts them to the lift.  
  
Knuckles throws two Guests to the floor to make room for them. He slams the cage door.  
  
The two discarded Guests cry and claw at the cage door as the lift moves off under Knuckles's control.  
  
Scan and Bunnie are squashed, arms by their side.  
  
They stare straight ahead.  
  
Bunnie  
(to Julie-Su)  
It he – Max – is he your husband?  
  
General amusement.  
  
Knuckles  
The Master is not yet married. Nor do I think he ever will be. We are simply his servants.  
  
Bunnie  
Oh.  
  
The lift grinds to a halt.  
  
They have arrived at the laboratory.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. LABORATORY – NIGHT  
  
The laboratory is somewhere between a student observation operating theatre and a Greek gymnasium. It is pink-tiled throughout, facing the lift entrance is a circular area containing a TANK on pedestals which though screened at this stage will be revealed to contain the body of Antoine submerged in chemicals, the wall to one side contains a raised dias area for the Guests, and facing one end of the tank, the operational controls, monitor and a giant refrigerator. A chandelier hangs above the tank.  
  
On the podium in front of Max's chambers there is a stand microphone. Near the podium are some weights. Behind the tank is a vaulting horse. These are wrapped in sellophane – Antoine's presents.  
  
The Guests are waiting as the lift arrives.  
  
Max, now in surgeon's outfit stands in the middle of the room. Knuckles gets out of the lift first, with a glass of champagne which he hands to Max.  
  
Max  
Julie-Su, Sally, go and assist Knuckles.  
  
As he speaks her name each one steps forward out of the lift. They cross to Knuckles behind the tank.  
  
Max  
I will entertain... ah...   
  
Scan and Bunnie step out of the lift.  
  
Scan  
I'm Scan Cats and this is my fiancee, Bunnie Rabbit.  
  
Bunnie  
Rabbot.  
  
Scan  
Rabbot.  
  
Max  
(taking Bunnie's hand to kiss)  
Encante... How nice.  
(he circles them)  
And what charming underclothes you both have.  
(he takes two dust coats from Knuckles and hands them to Scan)  
But here, put these on. They'll make you feel less vulnerable.  
  
Julie-Su & Sally cross to the podium.  
  
Max  
(continues)  
It's not often we receive visitors here. Let alone offer them hospitality.  
  
Scan  
(moving towards Max)  
Hospitality! All we wanted to do was use your telephone. A reasonable request which you have chosen to ignore.  
  
Bunnie  
(hurring after Scan)  
Don't be ungrateful Scan.  
  
Scan  
(stepping closer to Max)  
Ungrateful!  
  
The room falls silent. All eyes are on Max, waiting for his reaction. A smile breaks on his face.  
  
Max  
How forceful you are Scan. Such a perfect specimen of manhood. So dominant.  
  
Julie-Su & Sally laugh.  
  
Scan raises his ki level, growling  
  
Max  
You must be awfully proud of him Bunnie .  
  
Bunnie  
Well, yes I am.  
  
The Guests oh and ah appreciatively, Scan lowers his ki level, cooling off  
  
Max  
Do you have any tattoos Scan?  
  
Scan  
Well yeah I got a huge New England Patriot logo--- wait a minute!!!  
  
Max  
(he laughs) And you?  
  
Bunnie  
No.  
  
Knuckles has approached behind Max, looming over his shoulder.  
  
Knuckles  
Everything is in readiness, Master. We merely await your word.  
  
Max drinks his champagne then hands Knuckles the empty glass. Knuckles goes to the control panel and Max to the podium  
  
Max  
Tonight... One, one, one. Can you hear me at the back? Tonight, my unconventional conventionists.  
  
Julie-Su,Sally and Guests laugh politely.  
  
Max  
Tonight you are to witness a breakthrough in biochemical research.  
  
There is a gasp from Sally,Julie-Su and Guests.  
  
Max  
And paradise is to be mine.  
  
Guests and everybody applaud. Bunnie claps too, but Scan indicates that she shouldn't.  
  
Max  
It was strange the way it happened. One of those quirks of fate really. One of those moments when you seem irredeemably lost: you panic; you're trapped; your back's against the wall. There's no way out, and then suddenly, you get a break.  
(he cracks the bones in his hand)  
All the pieces seem to fit into place. What a sucker you'r been. What a fool. The answer was there all the time. It took a small accident to make it happen. An accident!  
  
Julie-Su&Sally step forward one each side of him.  
  
Julie-Su & Sally  
(softly)  
An accident.  
  
Max  
That's how I discovered the secret. That elusive ingredient, that spark that is the breath of life.  
  
Guests applaud.  
  
Max  
(moving to tank)  
You see, Scan and Bunnie, you are fortunate. For tonight is the night that my beautiful creature is destined to be born.  
  
Everybody applauds. Max then pulls the cover from the tank. Knuckles is at the control panel.  
  
  
INT. LABORATORY – NIGHT  
  
The tank is revealed. There is something inside it is immersed in clear fluid. The Guests are astonished.  
  
Max  
Throw open the switches on the sonic oscillator.  
  
Knuckles flicks the switch to activate the oscilloscopes in the panel.  
  
Max  
And step up the reactor power input three more points.  
  
Knuckles presses a button three times then begins to unwind a wheel.  
  
Max watches excitedly from behind the tank as the chandelier is lowered. It spurts different coloured liquids into the tank.  
  
The liquids bubble and change colour. The thing inside begins to look like a human form.  
  
Bunnie  
Scan...   
  
Scan  
It's alright Bunnie.  
  
The liquids drain away. The form begins to move.  
  
Max climbs the ladder at one end of the tank, Knuckles the other.  
  
Antoine D'Terror sits up, raises his arms, finally stands upright with both arms outstretched.  
  
Knuckles removes the bandage from Antoine's head. Antoine looks at Knuckles then at Max. With a gasp he leaps for the chandelier above.  
  
At the same time Knuckles is down the ladder making for the handle. He winds up the chandelier and Antoine.  
  
  
INT. THE LABORATORY – NIGHT  
  
SONG: "THE SWORD OF DAMOCLES".  
  
Antoine D'Terror with only his head unbandaged, is hanging on to the chandelier which Knuckles is winding upwards.  
  
Antoine  
Le Sword of Damocles iz  
Hanging over my head.  
  
Max runs down the ladder and kicks Knuckles who starts to lower the chandelier. Max climbs up the other steps to meet his creation coming down. Julie-Su & Sally cross to the tank.  
  
Antoine  
And I've got ze feeling  
Someone's going to be  
Cutting the thread.  
Oh, woe is moi.  
My life iz a misery.  
Oh, can't you zee  
That I'm at the start  
Of a pretty big downer...  
  
As Antoine gets level with him, Max lunges for him but lands inside the tank... because...   
  
Antoine simultaneously abandons the chandelier, lands between Julie-Su and Sally who now each have a pair of scissors with which they will snip his arm and leg bandages.  
  
Antoine  
I woke up this morning  
With a start  
When I fell out of bed.  
  
GUESTS  
(inc. Knux, Julie-Su & Sally)  
That ain't no crime.  
  
Antoine  
And left from my dreaming  
Was a feeling  
Of un-nameable dread.  
  
GUESTS  
That ain't no crime  
  
Antoine  
My high is low.  
I'm dressed up  
With no place to go.  
And all I know  
Is I'm at the start  
Of a pretty big downer.  
  
Max, in the tank behind Antoine, puts his arms round Antoine's neck. Antoine spins away. Julie-Su and  
Sally hang on to one end of his chest bandage so that it undoes as he goes.  
  
GUESTS  
(inc. Knuckles, Julie-Su & Sally)  
Sha la la la  
That ain't no crime.  
  
Antoine  
Oh, no no, no no.  
  
GUESTS  
Sha la la la  
That ain't no crime.  
  
Antoine  
No no no, no no.  
  
GUESTS  
Sha la la la  
That ain't no crime -  
That ain't no crime.  
  
Antoine is now unbandaged. He strikes a pose.  
  
During the last sequence, Max climbs out of the tank onto Knuckles's shoulders and purses Antoine, but they fall.  
  
  
INT. STUDY – NIGHT  
  
Narrator reading from book.  
  
NARRATOR  
Antoine needed peace of mind.  
He didn't know  
He was doing just fine.  
He was the product  
Of another time.  
And as for feeling down –  
Well that's not a crime.  
  
  
INT. LABORATORY – NIGHT  
  
Max and Knuckles are recovering from their fall.  
  
Antoine makes a circuit of the Guests.  
  
GUESTS  
(inc. Knux, Julie-Su & Sally)  
That ain't no crime.  
  
Antoine  
(to first group of guests)  
Le sword of Damocles iz  
Hanging over moi head.  
  
GUESTS  
That ain't no crime.  
  
Antoine  
(to second group)  
And I've got the feeling  
Someone's going to be  
Cutting le thread.  
  
GUESTS  
That ain't no crime.  
  
Antoine  
(to third group)  
Oh, woe is moi –   
My life iz a mystery.  
(to fourth group)  
Oh can't you zee  
That I'm at the start  
Of a pretty big downer.  
  
Antoine set off at a run as Max looms up again.  
  
Max is chasing Antoine round the lab.  
  
GUESTS  
Sha la la la  
That ain't no crime.  
  
Antoine  
Oh no no no no.  
  
GUESTS  
Sha la la la  
That ain't no crime.  
  
Antoine  
No no no no.  
  
GUESTS  
Sha la la la  
That ain't no crime.  
That ain't no crime.  
  
GUESTS  
Sha la la la  
That ain't no crime.  
  
Antoine  
No no no no.  
  
GUESTS  
Sha la la la  
That ain't no crime.  
  
Antoine  
No no no no.  
  
GUESTS  
Sha la la la  
That ain't no crime -  
That ain't no crime.  
  
At the end of number, Antoine has climbed up the ladder attached to the end of the tank nearest the bridal chambers and Max is in a heap below. Knuckles is behind the tank and Julie-Su and Sally in their positions in front of it.  
  
  
INT. LABORATORY – NIGHT  
  
Max picks himself up. Antoine is sitting at the top of the ladder above him, with his perfect limbs near Max's face.  
  
Max  
Well. That's no way to behave on your first day out.  
  
Antoine looks hurt.  
  
Max  
But as you're such an exceptional beauty I'm prepared to forgive.  
  
Max crosses behind Antoine to stand next to Knuckles behind the tank.  
  
Max  
I just love success.  
  
Knuckles  
(edging up to Max)  
He is a credit to your genius, Master.  
  
Max  
Yes.  
  
Julie-Su  
(moving to tank from controls)  
A triumph of your vill.  
  
Max  
Yes.  
  
Sally  
(who is on opposite side of tank)  
He's OK.  
  
Max  
OK?  
(moving out behind tank towards Bunnie and Scan)  
I think we can do a little better than that.  
  
Max  
You.  
(to Bunnie)  
What do you think?  
  
Bunnie  
Well.  
(she looks at Scan)  
I don't like men with... er, with too many, muscles.  
  
Max  
I didn't make him for you  
  
Bunnie nods hastily. Max moves towards microphone.  
  
Max  
He carries the Cameron Quads seal of approval... and he didn't even take the lessons.  
  
  
INT. LABORATORY – NIGHT  
  
SONG: "CAMERON QUADS" Part 1  
  
As Max starts to sing, Julie-Su & Knuckles collect one of Antoine's presents, the vaulting horse, and place it in front of the podium. Sally leads Antoine down from the ladder.  
  
Max  
A weakling weighing  
Ninety eight pounds  
Will get sand in his face  
When kicked to the ground.  
And soon in the gym  
(Antoine sits on horse)  
With a determined chin  
The sweat from his pores  
As he works for his ca-ha-hause  
  
Julie-Su & Knuckles now bring the weights.  
  
Max  
Will make him glisten – thank you –  
And gleam.  
And with massage  
And just a little bit of  
Ste-he-he-he-hem...  
(laughs)  
He'll be pink.  
And quite clean.  
  
Max  
He'll be a strong man –  
Oh honey –  
  
Guests, Knux, Julie-Su & Sally & Max. But the wrong man.  
  
Max  
He'll eat nutritious high protein  
And swallow raw eggs.  
Try to build up his shoulders,  
His chest, arms and legs.  
Such an effort –  
If he only knew of my plan.  
In just seven days,  
  
GUESTS, Knux, Julie-Su, Sally & Max  
I can make you a ma-aa-a-a-an  
  
Antoine throws down the weights and begins press ups.  
  
Max  
He'll do press-ups and chin-ups,  
Do the snatch, clean and jerk.  
  
Max crosses to Bunnie & Scan.  
  
Max  
He thinks dynamic tension  
Must be hard work.  
Such strenuous living  
I just don't understand.  
  
Max moves back to Antoine who is still pressing up.  
  
Max  
When, in just seven days –  
Oh baby...  
(Antoine jumps up)  
I can make you  
A ma-a-a-a-an...  
(laugh)  
  
  
INT. LABORATORY: REFRIGERATOR – NIGHT  
  
The large refrigeration unit door slowly opens, falling like a drawbridge. Inside is a wall of ice and many CocaCola bottles. Through these bursts an icy SONIC riding a Harley Davidson motor bike, ex World War II, holding a Gibson guitar.  
  
Several guests are crushed to death.  
  
Sally  
SONIC!  
  
Sonic  
Stay cool baby.  
  
Bunnie  
Who's Sonic?  
  
Knuckles  
The delivery boy.  
  
Julie-Su  
His delivery wasn't good enough though.  
  
Antoine looks terrified.  
  
Bunnie has fainted yet again.  
  
Sonic comes to life.  
  
SONG: "WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO SATURDAY NIGHT".  
  
Sonic  
Whatever happened to Saturday night  
When you dressed up sharp  
And you felt alright  
It don't seem the same since cosmic light  
Came into my life and I thought I was divine.  
  
Sally leaps on to the pillion seat.  
  
Sonic  
I used to go for a ride with a chick who'd go  
And listen to the music on the radio.  
  
The MOTORCYCLISTS Guests remember only too well.  
  
Sonic  
A saxophone was blowing on a rock and roll show  
And we climbed in the back  
And we really had a good time  
  
Sally rushes to the switchboard, flicks a lighting switch and all the lights above the stairs start changing colour.  
  
The Guests go crazy and rock and roll all over the staircase.  
  
Sally dances with Sonic.  
  
Even Knuckles and Sally step it out.  
  
ALL  
Hot patootie  
Bless my soul  
I really love that rock and roll  
(four times)  
  
Sonic (more confident, less frozen) leaps onto the motorbike in a legs apart guitar strumming pose.  
  
Max is getting furious.  
  
Antoine is perplexed.  
  
Sonic  
My head used to swim  
From the perfume I smelled.  
My hands kind of fumbled  
With her white plastic belt.  
I'd taster her baby pink lipstick,  
And that's when I'd melt.  
And she'd whisper in my ear,  
Tonight she really was mine.  
Get back in front and put  
Some hair oil on.  
Buddy Holly was singing  
His very last song.  
With your arms around your girl  
You tried to – ah – sing along  
It felt pretty good, whoo.  
Really had a good ti-i-ime.  
  
Sonic slips onto the pedal starting the bike. He takes off and roars round the laboratory, even riding up and down the walls.  
  
ALL  
Hot patootie  
Bless my soul.  
I really love that rock and roll.  
Hot patootie  
Bless my soul.  
I really love that rock and roll.  
Hot patootie  
Bless my soul.  
You know I love that rock and roll.  
Hot patootie  
Bless my soul.  
I really love that rock and roll.  
  
4 bars instrumental (saxophone).  
  
Max steals towards the fridge where he collects an ice pick, innocently.  
  
ALL & Sonic  
Hot patootie HOT PATOOTIE –  
Bless my soul. BLESS MY SO-O-OUL.  
I really love that rock and roll.  
Hot patootie HOT PATOOTIE  
Bless my soul. I LOVE THAT ROCK & ROLL.  
I really love that rock and roll.  
Hot patootie HOT PATOOTIE...   
Bless my soul. I LOVE THAT ROCK & ROLL.  
I really love that rock and roll.  
Hot patootie HOT PATOOTIE...   
Bless my soul. BLESS MY SO-O-OUL.  
I really love that rock and roll.  
Hot patootie HOT PATOOTIE..  
Bless my soul. I REALLY LOVE THAT ROCK & ROLL.  
I really love that rock and roll.  
Hot patootie HOT PATOOTIE...   
Bless my soul. BLESS MY SO-O-OOOUUL.  
I really love that rock and roll.  
Hot patootie HOT PATOOTIE  
Bless my soul. I LOVE THAT ROCK & ROLL.  
I really love that rock and roll.  
Hot patootie HOT PATOOTIE  
Bless my soul. I LOVE-A-LOVE-A-LOVE-A  
I really love that rock and roll.  
THAT ROCK AND ROO-AHOUL!  
  
On the last chorus Max rushes to Sonic with the ice pick, in a demented fury.  
  
The Guests are unbelieving.  
  
Sally covers her face with her hands.  
  
Sonic is dead. Max walks away from his body unconcerned.  
  
Bunnie screams and screams.  
  
Scan  
(highly insulted) Ey! I was just getting into that beat!  
  
Max  
Oh...shut up Scan!  
  
INT. LAB – NIGHT – DIALOGUE SEQUENCE  
  
Julie-Su is very bored and picking up ice cubes and placing them in the ice bucket.  
  
Max  
One from the vaults.  
  
Knuckles drags Sonic's dismembered body back into the fridge. Goes over to Scan and whispers to him  
  
Knux  
If you wanted to dance to a good beat you should of done the Time Warp with us...  
  
Scan gives Knux a weird look, all Knux does is laughs and goes back to his servantly duties  
  
Max  
And so perish all those who reject my love!  
  
Antoine cowers in terror.  
  
Max  
Oh no, my little Adonis – You're much too beautiful to be destroyed. He had a certain naive charm – but no muscle.  
  
Antoine flexes.  
  
Max is thrilled.  
  
  
INT. LABORATORY – NIGHT  
  
Max  
But a deltoid  
And a bicep,  
A hot groin  
And a tricep  
Makes me – ooh –  
Shake.  
Makes me want  
To take  
Cameron Quads  
By the ha-and.  
In just seven days –  
Oh baby –  
  
GUESTS, KNUCKLES, JULIE-SU, SALLY&MAX  
I can make you a  
Ma-ha-ha-ha-haan.  
I don't want no dissension  
Just dynamic tension.  
In just seven days  
I can make you  
A ma-ha-ha-ha-haan.  
In just seven days  
I can make you  
A ma-ha-ha-ha-haaan.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. BRIDAL SUITE – NIGHT  
  
Knuckles presses a button and a wall opens revealing a bridal suite done out in black silk.  
  
The Guests shout their approval.  
  
The end of the SONG turns into Mendelssohn's wedding march and Max leads Antoine to his bridal chamber.  
  
The Guests throw confetti.  
  
Scan and Bunnie look at each other in amazement.  
  
WIPE TO:  
  
  
INT. STUDY – NIGHT  
  
NARRATOR  
There are some people who say that life is an illusion, and that reality is simply a figment of our imaginations! If this is so, then Scan and Bunnie are quite safe. However, the sudden departure of their host and his creation (into the seclusion of his sombre bridal suite) had left them feeling both apprehensive and uneasy. A feeling which grew as the other guests 'departed' and 'they' were shown to their separate rooms.  
  
WIPE TO:  
  
  
INT. BUNNIE'S ROOM (RED FILTER) – NIGHT  
  
Bunnie looks lost.  
  
She sits on the end of the bed.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. SCAN'S ROOM (BLUE FILTER) – NIGHT  
  
Brad examines the room.  
  
He gazes at the TV monitor.  
  
  
INT. LABORATORY – NIGHT  
  
Knuckles and Julie-Su by the monitor.  
  
They switch from channel to channel.  
  
We see Scan looking at the TV monitor.  
  
And Bunnie sitting on the end of the bed.  
  
Bunnie lies back on the bed and switches off her bedside lamp.  
  
Knuckles and Julie-Su smile at each other.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. BUNNIE'S ROOM (ORANGE FILTER) – NIGHT  
  
Only a soft glow of moonlight from a barred window. On the netting round her bed.  
  
There is a knock at the door.  
  
Bunnie sits up.  
  
BUNNIE  
Who is it? Who's there?  
  
Scan's voice from behind the door.  
  
SCAN'S VOICE  
It's me chere.  
  
She relaxes.  
  
Bunnie  
Oh, Scan, come in, darlin'.  
  
A silhouette enters and crosses to the bed. It moves onto the bed behind the net curtain.  
  
Bunnie  
Oh Scan – Mmmm – Oh yes, my darlin' – what if...   
  
Scan  
It's alright Bunnie. Everything's going to be alright.  
  
Bunnie  
Oh, ah hope so my darling. But let me switch on the light.  
  
Scan  
No chere, don't do that.  
  
Bunnie  
Oh don't be so shy.  
  
She switches on the light to reveal Max.  
  
Bunnie  
YOU!  
  
Max sits up.  
  
Max  
I'm afraid so, Bunnie. But isn't it nice?  
  
Bunnie beats his chest with her clenched fists.  
  
Bunnie  
You beast, you monster, what have ya'll done with Scan?  
  
Max  
Nothing. Why, do you think I should?  
  
Bunnie  
Ya'll tricked me – ah wouldn't have – ah've never – never  
  
Max  
I know. But it wasn't all bad was it? In fact, I think you found it quite pleasurable. Mmmmm so soft, so sensual.  
  
He re-commences making love to her.  
  
Bunnie  
Oh – Oh – no – stop – ah mean help. Ah – Scan – Oh.  
(she shouts)  
Scan.  
  
Max places a finger on her lips.  
  
Max  
Ssssh. Scan's probably asleep by now. Do you want him to see you like this?  
  
Bunnie  
Like this – like how? It's your fault. Ya'll are to blame.  
(pause)  
Ah was saving myself.  
  
Max  
Well, I'm sure you're not spent yet.  
  
He switches off the light.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. LABORATORY – NIGHT  
  
Knuckles and Julie-Su stare intently at the screen.  
  
They smile at each other.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. BUNNIE'S ROOM (ORANGE FILTER) – NIGHT  
  
Silhouette of Bunnie and Max making love.  
  
Bunnie  
Promise ya'll won't tell Scan?  
  
Max  
Cross my heart and hope to die.  
  
Bunnie squeals with excitement.  
  
DISSOLVE TO:  
  
  
INT. BRIDAL SUITE ADJOINING LABORATORY – NIGHT  
  
We see Antoine chained to the bed sleeping.  
  
In the background Knuckles and Julie-Su in laboratory.  
  
Antoine stirs and makes a sound.  
  
Knuckles walks across to the door and stares at the sleeping body.  
  
His eyes are full of hate.  
  
He looks at Julie-Su.  
  
She nods to him.  
  
He releases the chains.  
  
Antoine stirs.  
  
Knuckles picks up a candelabra from the bedside table and taunts Rocky.  
  
Antoine jumps out of the bed, terrified.  
  
Knuckles pushes the candelabra in his face.  
  
Antoine crashes through the laboratory and escapes.  
  
Knuckles turns to Julie-Su who is now standing in the doorway.  
  
Knuckles puts down the candelabra and they exchange a strange sign.  
  
DISSOLVE TO:  
  
  
INT. SCAN'S ROOM (BLUE FILTER) – NIGHT  
  
A knock at the door.  
  
Scan opens it cautiously.  
  
A shadowy figure moves across the room to the bed.  
  
BUNNIE'S VOICE  
(distraught)  
Oh Scan, it's no good here. It will destroy us.  
  
Scan takes her hand.  
  
Scan  
Don't worry Bunnie, we'll be away from here in the morning. Hmmmm, you smell so good say.  
  
He gently lays her down on the bed and attempts to caress her.  
  
Bunnie  
Oh Scan. Oh no. Not till after the wedding, Darling.  
  
Scan sits up.  
  
Scan  
Alright, Bunnie. I understand.  
  
The shadow rolls over.  
  
Bunnie  
Maybe we could try it this way.  
  
Scan  
(surprised)  
Bunnie! Oh! Yes it's alright. Bunnie. Everything's going to be alright.  
  
Bunnie  
Ah hope so my darling.  
  
Scan reaches out to the light.  
  
Bunnie  
No, don't put on the ah...   
  
Scan switches on the bedside lamp an realises he is making love to Max wearing a Bunnie wig.  
  
Scan  
YOU???!!!  
  
Max  
I'm afraid so, Scan. But wasn't it nice?  
  
Scan grabs Max around the throat.  
  
Scan  
I don't think so! (punches Max square in the jaw very hard) (voice turns cold & flairs his ki up) What da hell have you done with Bunnie...?  
  
Max  
(laughs) The very same I might try with you...  
  
Scan violently pushes him away  
  
Scan  
Not gonna happen tonight or ever...  
  
FRANK  
(highly disgusted) WELL! If you are going to that way...you can join Sonic! (pulls up a neddle)  
  
Scan  
You murdered Sonic, you son of a bitch!  
  
Max  
Shut up. He didn't want to be part of this...let the same be destroyed who spurn me...  
  
Scan  
(smirks) Like this?  
(quickly punches Max in the gut)  
Maybe now you learn some respect, say?  
  
Max  
Arrogant fool...  
  
Max  
(quickly injects Scan)  
(then cuts him severaly times with a knife)  
  
Scan  
(gasps eyes going wide)  
  
Max  
(stops sudden) Hmm how the mighty dominate one has fallen...  
  
(Scan on the ground bleeding terribly struggles to get up)  
  
Scan  
You bastard...  
  
Max  
Shut up...  
(stomps on Scan's back)  
  
Suddenly the shadows are illuminated by the monitor as an image of Knuckles appears on the screen above the bed.  
  
  
TV MONITOR  
  
Knuckles  
Master, Antoine has broken his chains and vanished. The new playmate is loose and in the castle ground. Julie-Su has just released the robots.  
  
Max looms over the beated and cut tomcat  
  
Max  
I'm coming.  
  
Max walks out of the room  
  
EXT. CASTLE GROUNDS – NIGHT  
  
A shot of pack of huge alsations careereing around the castle grounds. They are chasing a bewildered Antoine.  
  
WIPE TO:  
  
  
INT. BUNNIE'S ROOM (ORANGE FILTER) – NIGHT  
  
Bunnie is lying on the bed posed in the style of a "True Romance" comic heroine.  
  
Bunnie  
What's happening here? Where's Scan? Where's anybody?  
  
WIPE TO:  
  
  
INT. SCAN'S ROOM (BLUE FILTER) – NIGHT  
  
Scan who was injected with a weird drug makes him think he is dead & Scan's angel appears over his body, then he sits beside his body  
  
Scan as an Angel  
Once in a while she don't want to call you  
Speaking on the telephone  
Once in your life she won't want to know you  
You look around  
The one you've found  
She is gone.  
  
WIPE TO:  
  
  
INT. BUNNIE'S ROOM (ORANGE FILTER) – NIGHT  
  
Bunnie is sitting on the end of the bed.  
  
Bunnie  
Ah'm engaged to Scan just the same as Erica Senton was to Boomer Rotor. But Max's kisses overwhelmed me with an ecstacy ah've never dreamt of before. Hot, burning kisses.  
  
WIPE TO:  
  
  
INT. SCAN'S ROOM (BLUE FILTER) – NIGHT  
  
Scan as an Angel  
And that's all the time that it takes  
For a heart to turn to stone  
The sweeter the wine  
The harder to make the break  
You hear something about someone  
You'd thought you'd known.  
  
WIPE TO:  
  
  
INT. BUNNIE'S ROOM (ORANGE FILTER) – NIGHT  
  
Bunnie is at the door.  
  
Bunnie  
Ah could see Scan's face before me and my mind screamed No! But my lips were hungry – too hungry.  
  
WIPE TO:  
  
  
INT. SCAN'S ROOM (BLUE FILTER) – NIGHT  
  
Scan  
So baby don't cry like there's no tomorrow  
After the night there's a brand new day.  
And there'll be no pain  
And no more sorrow.  
So wash your face  
And phone my place  
It'll be OK.  
  
WIPE TO:  
  
  
INT. CORRIDOR (ORANGE FILTER – OAKLEY COURT) – NIGHT  
  
Bunnie  
Ah wanted to be loved completely. My body throbbed excitedly. Oh Scan, Scan my darling, how could ah have done this to you?  
  
WIPE TO:  
  
  
INT. SCAN'S ROOM (BLUE FILTER) – NIGHT  
  
Scan  
And that's all the time that it takes  
For a heart to beat again.  
So give me a sign  
That a lover makes  
You look around  
The one you've found  
Is back again.  
  
WIPE TO:  
  
  
INT. LABORATORY – NIGHT  
  
Bunnie  
If only we hadn't made this journey.  
If only the car hadn't broken down.  
If only we were amongst friends or sane persons.  
  
WIPE TO:  
  
  
INT. STUDY – NIGHT  
  
The Narrator is leaning back in his armchair, cool and considerate.  
  
NARRATOR  
"If" and "Only", two small words. Words which kept repeating themselves again and again in Bunnie's thoughts. But it was too late to go back now. It was as if she were riding a giant tidal wave. It would be folly to fight against it. Her only chance would be to ride it out – adapt – and perhaps also to survive.  
  
WIPE TO:  
  
  
INT. LABORATORY – NIGHT  
  
Bunnie is pacing around the tank which is covered by a cloth. She becomes aware of the sound of someone crying inside. She pulls the cloth back to reveal Antoine lying in the tank – exhausted and bleeding.  
  
Antoine D'Terror looks miserable.  
  
Bunnie  
Yes. There you see it's instinctive. This room is your womb. Ya'll returned here for one thing – security.  
  
Bunnie crosses to the TV monitor.  
  
Bunnie  
Oh Scan! What have they done with him?  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
TV MONITOR  
  
She switches on the monitor.  
  
She changes the channels on the monitor getting various empty rooms in the castle.  
  
Occasional shot of alsatian dogs.  
  
Till finally she switches into Scan on the floor lying in his blood looking and appearing that he is dead  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. LABORATORY – NIGHT  
  
Bunnie gasps in horror  
  
Bunnie  
NO!!!!! (crying helplessly) MAH SUGAR KITTY IS...  
  
Antoine smiles helplessly.  
  
Bunnie moves away from the monitor and back to Antoine.  
  
Bunnie  
Oh Scan. Why did they kill ya'll?  
(stops crying and she sees Antoine's wounds)  
Oh, but ya'll are hurt. Did they do this to you?  
  
Antoine nods.  
  
Bunnie  
Here, lie down. Ah'll dress your wounds.  
  
Antoine smiles at Bunnie.  
  
A new expression crosses her face.  
  
WIPE TO:  
  
  
INT. STUDY – NIGHT  
  
NARRATOR  
(reads from a dictionary)  
"Emotion". Mental agitation – an excited state of.  
(he looks up)  
It is also an irrational and powerful master and from what Bunnie had witnessed on the monitor of Scan's facade brutal murder, there seemed to be little doubt that she was indeed its slave.  
  
WIPE TO:  
  
  
INT. SALLY'S ROOM – NIGHT  
  
Sally and Julie-Su are watching the monitor.  
  
Sally& Julie-Su  
Tell us about it, Bunnie.  
  
They giggle.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. LABORATORY – NIGHT  
  
SONG: "TOUCH A TOUCH ME".  
  
Antoine is lying on the operating table.  
  
Bunnie is dabbing his wounds.  
  
Bunnie  
Ah was feeling done in  
Couldn't win  
Ah'd only ever kissed before  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. SALLY'S ROOM – NIGHT  
  
Sally & Julie-Su  
  
Sally  
(to Julie-Su)  
You mean she only ever kissed?  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. LABORATORY – NIGHT  
  
Bunnie rips off a piece of her petticoat for a bandage.  
  
Bunnie  
Ah thought there's no use getting  
Into heavy petting.  
  
She rips off another piece of her petticoat.  
  
Bunnie  
It only leads to trouble  
And seat wetting.  
  
Bunnie rips another piece off her fast vanishing petticoat.  
  
During the next verse she bandages Antoine.  
  
Bunnie  
Now all ah want to know  
Is how to go  
ah've tasted blood  
And ah want more  
ah'll put up no resistance  
ah want to stay the distance  
ah've got an itch to scratch  
And ah need assistance.  
  
Bunnie grabs Antoine's hands and places them on her.  
  
Bunnie  
Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me.  
ah wanna be dirty.  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me.  
Creature of the night.  
Then if anything grows  
(she laughs)  
While you pose,  
ah'll oil you up  
And rub you down  
  
KNUCKLES, JULIE-SU & SALLY  
Down, down down.  
  
Bunnie  
And that's just one small fraction  
Of the main attraction  
You need a friendly hand.  
Oh, and ah need action.  
Touch-a touch-a touch-a, touch me.  
ah wanna be dirty.  
Thrill me, chil me, fulfil me.  
Creature of the night.  
  
  
INT. SALLY'S ROOM  
  
Sally & Julie-Su are watching the TV relay of Antoine & Bunnie. They are amused by Bunnie's inexperience, parodying her as they sing.  
  
Sally  
Touch-a touch-a touch-a, touch me.  
  
Julie-Su  
I wanna be dirty.  
  
Sally  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me.  
  
Julie-Su  
Creature of the night.  
  
  
INT. LABORATORY – NIGHT  
  
Bunnie  
Oh, touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me.  
Ah wanna be dirty.  
Thrill me chill me, fulfil me – oh –  
Creature of the night.  
Creature of the ni-i-ight.  
  
We see Bunnie's POV of all the characters singing the last line:  
  
Antoine  
Creature of le night.  
  
  
Angel Scan  
  
Angel Scan  
Creature of de night.  
  
  
B.C.S. Max  
  
Max  
Creature of the night.  
  
  
B.C.S. Sally  
  
Sally  
Creature of the night.  
  
  
B.C.S. Knuckles  
  
Knuckles  
Creature of the night.  
  
  
B.C.S. Julie-Su  
  
Julie-Su  
Creature of the night.  
  
  
B.C.S. Antoine  
  
Antoine  
Creature of le night.  
  
  
B.C.S. Bunnie  
  
Bunnie  
Creature of the night. Oh.  
  
  
INT. Sally'S ROOM – NIGHT  
  
Sally & Julie-Su's reactions.  
  
  
INT. LABORATORY – NIGHT  
  
Antoine & Bunnie in each other's arms hear another scream in the distance.  
  
INT. SCAN'S ROOM (BLUE FILTER FADES)- NIGHT  
  
Max kickes Scan to wake him up, Scan stirs a bit  
  
Max  
Wake up...  
  
Scan  
What? What happened? You killed me...but I feel strange; my ki energy, I'll alive though?  
  
Max  
I will explain that later get moving...now!  
  
Max turns angrily with Scan following him still weird but alive.  
  
INT. CORRIDOR OUTSIDE LABORATORY – NIGHT  
  
Max is chasing Knuckles with a whip. Scan is following.  
  
Knuckles rushes into the lift and presses the button desperately but Max follows him and so does Scan. We see the lift descending.  
  
  
INT. LABORATORY. – NIGHT  
  
Knuckles slides across the laboratory floor escaping Max's whip.  
  
Knuckles  
Aaaargh! Mercy.  
  
Max  
How did it happen? I understood you were to be watching.  
  
Knuckles gets to his feet keeping a careful eye on the whip hand.  
  
Knuckles  
I was only away for a minute Master.  
  
Max  
Well, see if you can find him on the monitor.  
  
Scan  
What about that explaination?  
  
Max turns on Scan  
  
Max  
Very well, if you must know that drug I injected into you was to induce your mind to feel that you were weak. I certainly cut you but not as severe as Sonic. Your 'ki energy' was easily deducted from the moment you waltzed into this castle...so with your powers surpressed, you very suseptable.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
TV MONITOR  
  
Knuckles switches channels on the monitor.  
  
An image of a middle-aged professorial hedgehog in a wheelchair appears.  
  
The hedgehog is outside the castle, peering around the trees stealthily.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. LABORATORY – NIGHT  
  
Knuckles  
Master, we have a visitor.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
TV MONITOR  
  
Max and Scan crowd around the monitor.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. LABORATORY – NIGHT  
  
Scan  
Great hedgehog – Hedgie – Sir Charles Hedgehog.  
  
Knuckles  
You know this person?  
  
Scan  
I most certainly do. He happens to be an old friend of mine.  
  
Max  
I see. So this wasn't simply a chance meeting. You came here with a purpose.  
  
Scan  
I told you, my car broke down.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
TV MONITOR  
  
On the monitor the stranger looks very shifty.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. LABORATORY – NIGHT  
  
Max looks Scan hard in the eye.  
  
Scan  
I was telling the truth.  
  
Max  
I know what you told me, Scan. But this Sir Charles Hedgehog. His name is not unknown to me.  
  
Scan  
He was a Science Teacher at Knothole.  
  
Max  
And now he works for your Government, doesn't he, Scan? He's attached to the Bureau of Investigation of that which you call U.F.O's. Isn't he, Scan?  
  
Scan  
He might be. I don't know.  
  
Max  
Hmmmm. He'll be in the Zen Room.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
TV MONITOR  
  
Sir Hedgehog is indeed in the Zen Room.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. LABORATORY – NIGHT  
  
Max  
Well, let's ask him.  
  
Max throws a switch marked "TRIPLE CONTACT ELECTRO MAGNET".  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. / INT. VARIOUS LOCALES – NIGHT  
  
We see Sir Hedgehog's wheelchair screaming through corridors, rooms and doors and ends up clamped to the electro magnet in the laboratory.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. LABORATORY – NIGHT  
  
Scan is amazed.  
  
Scan  
GREAT HEDGEHOG!  
  
Sir Charles Hedgehog is even more amazed.  
  
Sir Hedgehog  
Scan! What are you doing here?  
  
Max releases the electro magnet.  
  
The wheelchair hits the floor.  
  
Max  
Don't play games, Sir Hedgehog. You know very well what Scan Cat is doing here. It was part of your plan was it not that he, and his female, should check the layout for you. Well, unfortunately for you all there's to be a change of plans. I'm sure you're adaptable, Sir Hedgehog. I know Scan is.  
  
Scan at this point is tired of Max's ridicousness  
  
Sir Hedgehog  
I can assure you that Scan's presence comes as a complete surprise to me. I came to find Sonic.  
  
Scan  
Sonic? I've seen him. He's...   
  
Max cuts in quickly.  
  
Max  
Sonic? What do you know of Sonic, Sir Hedgehog?  
  
Sir Hedgehog  
I happen to know a great deal about a lot of things. You see Sonic happens to be my nephew.  
  
Scan  
Sir Hedgehog?  
  
A stifled gasp is heard from Bunnie behind the curtain.  
  
Max is surprised.  
  
Max crosses the screen and pulls back the curtain to reveal Bunnie and Antoine.  
  
Sir Hedgehog  
Bunnie?  
  
Bunnie  
Sir Hedgehog!  
  
Scan  
Bunnie!  
  
Bunnie  
SCAN!?  
  
Max  
Antoine!  
  
Antoine reviles Max with a look. He puts his arm around Bunnie.  
  
Max is appalled.  
  
Max  
Listen! I made you, and I can break you just as easily.  
  
Antoine is terrified. He takes his arm away from Bunnie.  
  
Max  
That's better.  
  
Bunnie walks over to Scan bewildered & guilty  
  
Bunnie  
Ya'll are alive...?  
  
Scan  
(irratated)It's a long story chere...and look like more nagging chapters on de way too...  
  
A GONG is heard. Julie-Su comes through the broken tiles.  
  
Julie-Su  
Master, dinner is prepared.  
  
Max & Knuckles exchange a look.  
  
Max  
Excellent.  
(moves to Sir Hedgehog)  
Sir Hedgehog you can sample the speciality of the house – roast loin of pork.  
  
He gives Bunnie, who is in a ripped up bikini, a seering look.  
  
Max  
Under the circumstances, formal dress is to be optional.  
  
Max leads the way to the lift.  
  
  
INT. THE STUDY – NIGHT  
  
NARRATOR  
Food has always played a vital role in life's rituals. The breaking of bread – the last meal of the condemned man – and now this meal. However informal it might appear you can be sure there was to be very little 'bonhomie'.  
  
  
INT. DINING ROOM – NIGHT  
  
At the head of a large coffin shaped table sits Max. There is an electric carver on the table in front of him. The table is laid for dinner and present are Bunnie & Scan(who are exchanging stories on what happen to each other) on Max's right, Sir Hedgiehog opposite him, Antoine D'Terror on Sir Hedgehog's right and between Antoine and Max, Sally. They sit in silence as the double doors open.  
  
Knuckles and Julie-Su enter. Knuckles carries a large joint of meat, Julie-Su the wine, both of which they set down at the head of the table.  
  
Knuckles and Julie-Su pour out the wine and return to the side of front who then rises.  
  
Max  
A toast to absent friends.  
  
ALL  
Absent friends.  
  
Max now proceeds to carve the meat. Everyone is quiet and only the buzzing of the electric carver is heard. Knuckles and Julie-Su distribute the slices, then return to their places.  
  
Sir Hedgehog  
We came here to discuss Sonic.  
  
Sally  
Sonic!  
  
Max  
(silencing her with a gesture)  
It's a rather tender subject... Another slice anyone.  
  
Everybody looks at their food carefully.  
  
Sally rises.  
  
Sally  
Excuse me.  
  
She rushes from from the room with a ghastly cry.  
  
Sir Hedgehog  
(turning aside)  
I knew he was in with a bad crowd. But it was worse than I imagined...   
(he turns back)  
Aliens!  
  
Scan and Bunnie look at each other, then at Sir Hedgehog.  
  
Scan and Bunnie   
Sir Hedgehog!  
  
Max  
Go on, Sir Hedgehog– or should I say Sir Chuck Hedgehog.  
  
Scan  
What exactly are you implying?  
  
Max threatens him with the knife.  
  
Scan cringes remember that incident. Bunnie clings to Scan closely  
  
Sir Hedgehog  
That's alright Scan.  
  
BRAD  
But Sir Hedgehog...   
  
Sir Hedgehog silences Scan with a gesture.  
  
SONG:"SONIC'S TEDDY".  
  
Hedgehog picks up some meat on a fork and regards it.  
  
Sir Hedgehog  
From the day he was born,  
he was trouble.  
He was the thorn  
In his mutter's side.  
She tried in vain.  
  
  
INT. THE STUDY – NIGHT  
  
NARRATOR  
But he never caused her  
Nothing but shame.  
  
INT. DINING ROOM – NIGHT  
  
Sir Hedgehog produces scrapbook, opening it at a picture of Eddie's mother.  
  
Sir Hedgehog  
He left home the day she died.  
From the day she was gone  
All he wanted  
  
Sir Hedgehog turns page to a picture of a record of Elvis, singing Teddy Bear.  
  
Sir Hedgehog  
Was rock and roll,  
  
He turns the page to gutairs.  
  
Sir Hedgehog  
Gutairs.  
  
He turns page to show an advertisement for Harley Davidson.  
  
Sir Hedgehog  
Und a motorbike.  
  
He turns to a still of Sonic eating chili dogs.  
  
Sir Hedgehog  
Eating junk food  
  
He turns to reveal a newspaper clipping "Hedgie moons Geoffry St.John".  
  
Sir Hedgehog  
He was a low down  
Cheap little punk.  
  
Turns the page to Sonic's mug shot.  
  
Sir Hedgehog  
Taking everyone for a ride.  
  
The page turns again revealing the lyrics.  
  
ALL  
When Sonic said  
He didn't like his teddy  
You knew he was a no good kid.  
But when he threatened your life  
With a switch blade knife  
  
Max  
What a guy  
  
Bunnie  
Makes you cry  
  
Sir Hedgehog  
Und I did.  
  
  
INT. SALLY'S ROOM – NIGHT  
  
She has a large portrait of Sonic on the wall.  
  
She is lighting the candles on her dressing table.  
  
Sally  
Everybody shoved him,  
I very nearly loved him.  
I said, hey listen to me,  
Stay sane inside insanity.  
But he locked the door  
And threw away the key.  
  
She collapses in tears.  
  
  
INT. DINING ROOM – NIGHT  
  
Sir Hedgehog  
Making him warn, me,  
In a note  
  
Sir Hedgehog produces the note.  
  
Sir Hedgehog  
Which reads.  
  
ALL  
What's it say,  
What's it say?  
  
  
INSERT SONIC'S NOTE  
  
Sonic (V.O.)  
I'm out of my head  
Oh hurry, or I may be dead.  
They mustn't carry out their evil deeds,  
Yaaaow.  
  
  
INT. DINING ROOM – NIGHT  
  
Sir Hedgehog's hands tremble with the note. Janet & Brad are now standing one each side of him.  
  
ALL  
When Sonic said he didn't like his teddy  
You knew he was a no good kid.  
  
Sir Hedgehog  
Und when he threatened your life  
With a switch blade knife  
  
Max  
What guy  
  
Bunnie  
Makes you cry  
  
Sir Hedgehog  
Und I did.  
  
  
B.C.S. TEDDY AS DR. SCOTT PRODUCES IT  
  
ALL  
Sonic!  
  
  
INT. DINING ROOM – NIGHT  
  
SONIC'S TEDDY: REPRISE.  
  
ALL  
When Sonic said he didn't like his teddy  
You knew he was a no good kid.  
But when he threatened your life  
With a switch blade knife  
  
Max  
What a guy  
  
ALL  
Woe woe woe  
  
Bunnie  
Makes you cry  
  
ALL  
Hey hey hey  
  
Sir Hedgehog  
Und I did  
  
ALL  
SONIC!  
  
Max suddenly pulls away the tablecloth to reveal a glass coffin containing the decomposed remains of Sonic.  
  
INT. DINING ROOM / HALL / STAIRS  
  
Knuckles & Julie-Su laugh. Bunnie screams and runs to Antoine who hugs her. Scan looks shocked. Sir Hedgehog wheels back his wheelchair in disgust, Max moves d.s. towards Antoine.  
  
Max  
Oh Antoine, how could you!  
  
Bunnie runs out, Max in pursuit.  
  
Antoine smiles wanly.  
  
Encouraged by this, Max smashes Bunnie across the face with the back of his hand.  
  
FRANK  
I'll tell you once,  
this is all your fault  
You'd better wise up  
Bunnie Rabbot.  
Y'apple pie  
makes me wanna cough  
You'd better wise up Bunnie Rabbot.  
  
She runs out of room.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. CORRIDOR – NIGHT  
  
Bunnie runs down corridor – Max following her.  
  
Max  
I've laid the seed  
It should be all you need.  
  
Scan appears, pushing Sir Hedgehog, in hot pursuit.  
  
Max  
You're as sensual  
As a pencil  
Wound up like an 'E' or first string  
  
Bunnie arrives at door of laboratory – she can't open it.  
  
Max arrives face to face.  
  
Max  
When we made it  
Did ya hear a bell ring?  
  
The door opens – they fall through.  
  
The door slams in Sir Hedgehog's face.  
  
  
INT. LABORATORY – NIGHT  
  
Bunnie rushes in, down the ramp, with Max in pursuit.  
  
Max  
Y'got a block,  
Take my advice.  
You'd better wise up alot.  
you, you Bunnie Rabbot.  
  
Sir Hedgehog & Scan arrive in the lift. Max has circled the tank and arrived at the control panel.  
  
Max  
The transducer  
(he slams the handle)  
Will seduce yah.  
  
Sir Hedgehog, Scan & Bunnie find they are stuck to the floor.  
  
Bunnie  
Mah feet – ah can't move my feet.  
  
Sir Hedgehog  
My wheels – My God, I can't move my wheels.  
  
Scan  
It's as if we were glued to the spot.  
  
Max  
You are – so quake with fear, you tiny fools.  
  
Bunnie  
We're trapped.  
  
Max  
(moving to her)  
It's something you'll  
Get used to.  
A mental mind fuck  
Can be nice.  
  
Bunnie  
Oh!  
  
Max climbs up the ladder beside the tank.  
  
(Music under this dialogue).  
  
Sir Hedgehog  
You won't find earth people quite the easy mark you imagine. This sonic transducer – it is, I suppose, some kind of audio-vibratory, physiomolecular transport device...  
  
Scan  
You mean...   
  
Sir Hedgehog  
Yes Scan. It's something we ourselves have been working on. But it seems our friend here has found a way of perfecting it. A device which is capable of breaking down solid matter and then projecting it through space, and – who knows – perhaps even time itself!  
  
Bunnie  
Ya'll mean Max think this is all funny?  
  
Max leaps off the tank to the floor.  
  
Max  
Funny  
Schunny.  
Bunnie.  
  
Max circles Bunnie, testing her thighs. Scan struggles in vain.  
  
FRANK  
You're so loft,  
Bunnie Rabbot.  
You'd better not fought,  
Build your thighs up.  
You'd better wise up.  
  
  
INT. STUDY – NIGHT  
  
NARRATOR  
Then she cries out –  
  
  
INT. LABORATORY – NIGHT  
  
SONG: "NUT CASE".  
  
Bunnie screams out.  
  
Bunnie  
Sto-o-o-o-o-op.  
  
She cried so loudly that Max staggers backwards towards the control panel.  
  
Knuckles and Julie-Su enter through the hole in the tiles – they march to behind the tank and then the control panel.  
  
Max  
(singing)  
Don't get hot and screwy –   
insane and so loosey.  
  
Scan  
You're a nut case  
But you'd better not  
Try to hurt her,  
Max Acorner.  
  
Max signals to Julie-Su.  
  
B.C.S. Julie's hand on the transducer switch.  
  
Scan is turned into a statute.  
  
Sir Hedgehog  
You're a nut case  
But you'd better not  
Try to hurt her,  
Max Acorner.  
  
Max signals, cut to the switch as it is turned on.  
  
Sir Hedgehog is a statue.  
  
Bunnie  
You're a nut case...   
  
Max signals. C.S. SWITCH.  
  
Bunnie is stone.  
  
  
INT. LABORATORY – NIGHT – DIALOGUE SEQUENCE  
  
Sally  
My God! I can't take any more of this – first you spurn me for Sonic, then you cast him off like an old overcoat for Antoine. You tear Scan and Bunnie up, you chew people up and then spit them out – I loved you, do you hear me – I LOVED YOU – And what did it get me – I'll tell you – a big nothing. You're like a sponge. You take, take, take, take! You drain others of their love and emotions. Well, I've had enough. You've got to choose between me and Antoine – so named because of the muscles from brussels.  
  
Max throws a switch, she turns to stone.  
  
Max  
It's not easy having a good time.  
  
He crosses over to Knuckles and Julie-Su  
  
Max  
Even smiling makes my face ache.  
  
Knuckles and Julie-Su nod sympathetically.  
  
He lies on the operating table.  
  
They massage.  
  
Max  
My children turn on me. Antoine's behaving just as Sonic did. Maybe I made a mistake in splitting his brain between the two of them.  
  
Julie-Su  
(massaging his temples)  
When will we return to Outer-Mobius? I grow weary of this world.  
  
Max  
Julie-Su, I am indeed grateful to both you and your brother Knuckles – you have both served me well – loyalty such as yours must be rewarded and you will discover when the mood takes me I can be quite generous.  
  
Julie-Su betrays her resentment by digging her fingernails into his neck.  
  
Julie-Su  
I ask for nothing, Master.  
  
Max leaps up from the table.  
  
Max  
And you shall receive it – in abundance.  
(he goes to the lift)  
Come. We are ready for the floor show.  
(he slams the lift gate)  
Our guests will be growing restless.  
  
The lift moves downwards.  
  
Left alone in the laboratory Julie-Su and Knuckles smile at each other.  
  
They make a special sign and leave by a secret passageway.  
  
WIPE TO:  
  
  
INT. STUDY – NIGHT  
  
NARRATOR  
And so, by some extraordinary coincidence – fate it seems had decided that Scan and Bunnie should keep that appointment with their friend Sir Charles Hedgehog. But it was to be in a situation which none of them could have possibly foreseen. And just a few hours after announcing their engagement, Scan and Bunnie had both tasted forbidden fruit. This in itself was proof that their host was a man of little morals – and some persuasion. What further indignities were they to be subjected to? And what of the sonic transducer and floor show that had been spoken of? What indeed? From what had gone before, it was clear that this was to be no picnic.  
  
WIPE TO:  
  
  
INT. BALLROOM (INCLUDING STAGE) – NIGHT  
  
MUSIC: "THE FLOOR SHOW".  
  
We see the stage at the end of the ballroom with red velvet curtains.  
  
  
BACKSTAGE – NIGHT  
  
Max is enjoying dressing the statues which are now on stage. Each one is lovingly fitted with extravagant variations on the stocking and suspender belt variety of his own fantasies.  
  
  
INT. BALLROOM (INCLUDING STAGE) – NIGHT  
  
Footlights glowing on the curtains.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. BACKSTAGE – NIGHT  
  
Max pulls a switch and the curtains open.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. BALLROOM STAGE – NIGHT  
  
Red velvet curtains open to reveal statues in front of silver drapes. The floor is covered with a light mist.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. BACKSTAGE – NIGHT  
  
Max beams and pulls lever.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. STAGE – NIGHT  
  
Sally's statue comes to life.  
  
COLUMBIA  
It was great when it all began  
I was a regular Max fan.  
But it was over when he had the plan  
To start working on a muscle-man.  
Now the only thing that gives me hope  
Is my love of a certain dope  
Rose tints my world keeps me  
Safe from my trouble and pain.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. BACKSTAGE – NIGHT  
  
Max switches. Antoine leaps to life.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. STAGE – NIGHT  
  
Antoine  
I'm just seven hours old  
Truly beautiful to behold  
And somebody should be told  
My libido hasn't been controlled  
Now the only thing I've come to trust  
Is an orgasmicÊrush of lust  
Rose tints my world keeps me  
Safe from my trouble and pain.  
  
Scan animated by Max  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. STAGE – NIGHT  
  
Scan  
It's beyond me  
Help me Mommy  
I'll be good you'll see  
Take this dream away  
What's this, let's see  
I feel sexy  
What's come over me  
Here it comes again.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. STAGE – NIGHT  
  
Bunnie animates. She behaves like a sex goddess, completely out of control, as if performing in a burlesque show.  
  
Bunnie  
Ah feel released  
Bad times deceased  
My confidence increased  
Reality is here  
The game has been disbanded  
My mind has been expanded  
It's a gas that Maxy's landed  
His lust is so sincere.  
  
  
INT. STAGE – NIGHT  
  
WE PULL BACK on the whole stage. The velvets open to reveal the 20th Century Fox logo as a stage set.  
  
At the top of the staircase Max appears bathed in light.  
  
He wears a dazzling version of the national costume and a chiffon cloak which billows in the breeze from a wind machine. He is reminiscent of a 30's film star.  
  
Max  
What ever happened to Fay Wray  
That delicate satin-draped frame  
As it clung to her thigh  
How I started to cry  
For I wanted to be dressed just the same.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. STAGE – NIGHT  
  
The floor opens to reveal a swimming pool glistening with chlorine and glitter. He beckons the Guests.  
  
In their drugged state they comply with his every wish.  
  
Max  
Give yourself over to absolutely pleasure  
Swim the warm waters of sins of the flesh  
Erotic nightmares  
Beyond any measure  
And sensual daydreams  
To treasure forever.  
  
Max enters the pool.  
  
Max  
Can't you just see it.  
Can't you just see it.  
  
They begin to immerse themselves in the pool.  
  
Max  
Don't dream it. Be it.  
  
ALL  
Don't dream it. Be it.  
  
Sir Hedgehog animates belatedly.  
  
He observes the orgy occurring in the pool.  
  
Sir Hedgehog  
Ach, we've got to get out of this trap before this decadence saps our wills. I've got to be strong and try to hang on. Or else my mind, may well snap.  
  
The wind machine blows the blanked from his lap and we see legs, stockings and a suspender belt. As in a miracle he can walk again.  
  
Sir Hedgehog  
Und my life will be lived,  
For the thri-i-i-i-ill...   
  
Scan surfaces, his face betraying consternation.  
  
Scan  
It's beyond me  
Help me Mo-ommy.  
  
He is pulled back into the pool.  
  
A thrilled Bunnie now emerges.  
  
Bunnie  
God bless Lilly Saint Cyr.  
  
Max breaks through the water on a lift from Rocky.  
  
SONG: "FLOOR SHOW PART 3 – WILD AND UNTAMED THING".  
  
Max  
My my my my  
I'm a wild and an untamed thing.  
I'm a bee with a deadly sting.  
Get a hit and your mind goes ping.  
Your heart'll thump and your blood will sing.  
So let the party and the sounds rock on.  
Gonna shake it till the life has gone.  
Rose tint my world  
Keep me safe from my trouble and pain.  
  
Max dives into the pool.  
  
During the chorus the whole group are diving in and out of the pool in a frenetic water ballet.  
  
ALL  
I'm a wild and an untamed thing  
I'm a bee with a deadly sting.  
Get a hit and your mind goes ping  
Your heart'll thump and your blood will sing.  
  
They emerge from the pool and form a kick line.  
  
ALL  
So let the part and the sounds rock on  
Gonna shake it till the life has gone.  
Rose tint my world  
Keep me safe from my trouble and pain.  
  
  
INT. BALLROOM – NIGHT  
  
The doors at the opposite end of the ballroom open.  
  
SONG: "KNUCKLES'S RECIT".  
  
Knuckles and Julie-Su now dressed in military style space suits, face Max from the opposite end of the ballroom.  
  
They applaud slowly.  
  
Knuckles has a ray gun.  
  
The characters on stage freeze – terrified.  
  
It's a showdown across the ballroom.  
  
Knuckles  
Maxwell Acorner  
It's all over  
Your mission is a failure.  
  
Max looks stunned.  
  
Knuckles  
Your life style's too extreme.  
  
Max is guilt-stricken.  
  
Knuckles  
I'm your new Commander.  
You are now my prisoner.  
  
The Guests scramble for the safety of the wings.  
  
Knuckles  
We return to Outer Mobius  
(he turns to Julie-Su)  
Prepare the transit beam.  
  
Julie-Su turns to leave.  
  
Max  
Wait! I can explain.  
  
  
INT. STAGE – NIGHT  
  
SONG: "I'M COMING HOME".  
  
Max moves slowly to centre stage. During the song he adjusts footlight controls to give him what effects he requires.  
  
The others help Max out by singing from the wings. Sally operates a spotlight.  
  
Scan closes silver curtains.  
  
Max  
On the day I went away.  
  
GUESTS  
Goodbye  
  
Max  
Was all I had to say  
  
GUESTS  
Now I  
  
Max  
Want to come again and stay  
  
GUESTS  
Oh my, my,  
  
Max  
Smile and that will mean I may  
  
He kicks on cloud projection. Blue skies appear.  
  
Max  
I've seen blue skies  
Through the tears in my eyes  
And I realise  
I'm going home  
I'm going home  
  
Max falls on his knees.  
  
Max  
Everywhere it's been the same  
  
GUESTS  
Feeling  
  
Max  
Like I'm outside in the rain  
  
GUESTS  
Wheeling  
  
Max  
Free to try and find a game  
  
GUESTS  
Dealing  
  
Max  
Cards for sorrow,  
Cards for pain.  
  
Sir Hedgehog switches on wind machine.  
  
Max  
I've seen blue skies  
Through the tears in my eyes  
And I realise  
I'm going home  
I'm going home.  
I'm going home.  
  
  
INT. BALLROOM – NIGHT  
  
Julie-Su who during all this has been filing her nails, looks up at Max who is in an attitude of supplication.  
  
Julie-Su  
How sentimental.  
  
Knuckles moves slowly to the stage.  
  
Knuckles  
And also presumptuous of you. You see when I said "we" were to return to Outer Mobius, I referred only to Julie-Su and myself.  
  
Max looks appalled.  
  
The Guests are deeply troubled, realising that they also are not part of the "We".  
  
Knuckles  
You see, you are to remain here, in spirit anyway.  
  
He produces a ray gun.  
  
Sir Hedgehog  
Great Heavens, that's a laser.  
  
Knuckles  
Yes, Sir Hedgehog. A laser capable of emitting a beam of pure anti-matter.  
  
Scan  
You mean you're going to kill him? Why for?  
  
Sir Hedgehog  
You saw what became of Sonic. Not to mention what he did to you,Scan. Society must be protected.  
  
Knuckles  
Exactly, Dr. Scott. Mr.Cats, on behalf of our people, we apologize.  
  
Julie-Su injects Scan with the antitode restoring his ki  
  
Knuckles  
Now Maxwell Acorner, your time has come. Say goodbye to all this and hello to oblivion.  
  
Max raises himself to his full height.  
  
Max  
Do your worse – inferior one.  
  
Knuckles  
I will....  
  
As Knuckles pulls the trigger, Sally dashes between them.  
  
She is killed instantly.  
  
Knuckles fires again at Max.  
  
Max takes a leap fro the rope on the curtain. The entire proscenium crashes under the weight. And Max is crushed to death among the velvet and glittered facia.  
  
Antoine breaks down completely. Although he despised Max, he was all he had in the world.  
  
He rushes to the body and cradles it in his arms.  
  
Knuckles can stand no more.  
  
He fires a blast of laser beam at Antoine who starts climbing the stairway towards the fox skyline.  
  
Knuckles fires again and again.  
  
With the body of Max in his arms, Antoine beats on his chest and lets out a wild sound like a giant beast of the jungle.  
  
Knuckles fires a sustained beam.  
  
Antoine climbs to the top of the Fox sculpture.  
  
Knuckles fires again and again.  
  
They crash to their deaths.  
  
Scan  
Good Kami...  
  
Knuckles  
Yes.  
  
Bunnie  
You've killed them.  
  
Julie-Su has found the entire sequence of events quite distasteful.  
  
Julie-Su  
I thought you liked them. They liked you.  
  
Knuckles   
THEY DIDN'T LIKE ME! THEY NEVER LIKED ME!  
  
Sir Hedgehog  
(he tries a calming hand)  
You did right.  
  
Knuckles  
A decision had to be made.  
  
Sir Hedgehog  
(the big sell-out)  
You're OK by me.  
  
Knuckles  
Sir Hedgehog I'm sorry about your nephew.  
  
Sir Hedgehog  
Yes, well perhaps it was for the best.  
  
Knuckles  
You must leave now Sir Hedgehog while it's still possible. We are about to beam the entire house back to the planet of transexual in the galaxy of Outer Mobius. Go now.  
  
The Guests flee down the ballroom and out the door.  
  
We see the laughing figures of Knuckles and Julie-Su making a special sign to each other.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
INT. CASTLE CORRIDORS – NIGHT  
  
We see Scan and Bunnie fleeing with Sir Hedgehog following behind.  
  
  
AINT. BALLROOM – NIGHT  
  
Knuckles and Julie-Su's laughter has subsided.  
  
Knuckles  
Our noble mission is almost completed my most beautiful sister, soon we will return to the moon-drenched shores of our "androgenous" planet.  
  
Julie-Su  
Ah – sweet Transexual – land of night – to sing and dance once more to your dark refrains. To take that step to the right...   
  
Knuckles  
But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane.  
  
Julie-Su  
And our World will do the Time Warp again.  
  
  
EXT. CASTLE – DAWN  
  
There is a huge explosion.  
  
Scan stops to use his white magic to create Sir Hedgehog a new hover chair, he also tells Bunnie to go ahead, she does. Sir Hedgehog zooms out with Scan following close behind maintaining his strenght  
  
EXT. CASTLE – DAWN  
  
We see the entire castle surrounded by a giant beam of light and then vanish into space.  
  
Scan gets caught in the explosion with Bunnie and Sir Hedgehog awaiting him out of the smoke  
  
Scan appears bleeding, half his clothes gone, his left eye half closed, his body burned & senged also him covered in smoke falls on the ground  
  
DISSOLVE TO:  
  
  
EXT. THE CRATERDAY  
  
SONG: "SUPER-HEROES".  
  
Scan is on the ground, Bunnie kneels beside him, attending his wound with Sir Hedgehog sitting in his hover chair hoping Scan will be allright  
  
The scene is arid and deserted. There are remnants of broken objects from the laboratory.  
  
Scan, tattered and bleeding, attemps to sit up.  
  
Scan  
I've done a lot  
God knows I've tried  
To find the truth I've even lied  
But all I know is down inside.  
I'm bleeding.  
  
Bunnie who for know on promises to never cheat on him sits by Scan giving him first aid, trying to prevent him losing conscouisness  
  
Bunnie  
(revives)  
And super heroes  
Come to feast  
To taste the flesh  
Not yet deceased  
And all ah know  
Is still the beast  
  
TRIO  
Is feeding.  
  
Bunnie finishes giving Scan first aid, sits on her knees looks down feeling guilty  
  
Sir Charles Hedgehog is sitting in his hover chair rests his head on his hands, closes his eyes  
  
Scan struggles to get up gets on his knees and raises his arms to the sky crying and yelling  
  
Scan  
(in anguish) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All that is left is dust and sand and wind and the sun.  
  
THE CAMERA PANS from face to face in a circular movement getting faster and faster as the trio sing a chorale of hopelessness.  
  
DISSOLVE TO:  
  
  
INT. STUDY – NIGHT  
  
The CAMERA has spun into a blur but focusses on a spinning globe of the earth on the Narrator's desk.  
  
The Narrator puts his hand on the globe, stopping it.  
  
He is standing over his lectern reading from his book like a preacher in a pulpit.  
  
NARRATOR  
And crawling on the planet's face  
Some insects called the human race  
Lost in time, and lost in space  
And meaning.  
  
He turns and goes to the door of the study.  
  
He switches off the light.  
  
VOICES OFF  
Meaning.  
  
He leaves the study, shutting the door.  
  
It's almost dark in the study. Only a sinister glow inside the globe of the earth remains.  
  
  
CREDIT SEQUENCE  
  
SONG: "SCIENCE FICTION, DOUBLE-FEATURE".  
  
The cast credits roll up.  
  
VOICE OVER  
Science Fiction – double-feature  
Max has built and lost his creature  
Darkness has conquered Scan and Bunnie  
The servants gone to a distant planet  
Oh – at the late night double-feature  
Picture Show – I want to go – Ohh -  
To the late night double-feature picture show.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
